You Are My Sunshine
by DeducingLoki
Summary: An incredibly angsty Joker/Harley one-shot based on the Tumblr prompt, "Imagine Person A singing 'You Are My Sunshine' as Person B slowly dies in their arms. WARNING: Major Character Death, blood, angst and feels galore. Please R&R!


**A little drabble I wrote in ten minutes or so, inspired by the prompt I saw on Tumblr- "Imagine Person A singing 'You are my sunshine' as Person B slowly dies in their arms." I thought it was so irresistably sad, so this came out of it. Enjoy, and please leave an R&R! 3**

* * *

As if the whole situation had arisen straight from an action movie or tragedy, everything happened in slow motion. Harley could pinpoint the exact moment that the love of her life, the reason she breathed and lived, was to die- one minute stood upright and cracking jokes, the next, bent over in agony. The Joker let out a yelp of surprise as Batman accidentally sliced his batarang too close, sending it slicing through the Joker's skin and fabrics and emerging on the other side, blood spilling from the wound and painting the floor, tinting the air with the guilt and burden of what the Dark Knight had done.

A strangled scream of horror and fury escaped her lips, splitting the air that now clung heavily to her skin, thick with tension and pity. Batman stumbled backwards, stubbly chin slack with shock of his own doing. He tipped his head at her as tears streamed from her heavily made up eyes, as she ran as fast as her muscles allowed to her love, who crumpled to the floor, crooked fingers clutching uselessly at his torn stomach. Batman flew away into the night, leaving Harley alone with her dying boyfriend. _Sick son of a bitch, _a corner of her mind cursed.

"M-Mr J?" She croaked, tears spilling onto her clothes and his as he fluttered his eyes open and fixed them on hers, azure swirling to meld softly with emerald, no sign of harshness or anger, only kind, tranquility.

It was bitterly cruel that he was the most kind he'd ever been to her as he lay dying.

"The bastard… one-upped me." The Joker rasped, blood pooling into his mouth, staining his teeth. The grim sight did nothing to perturb Harley as she softly scooped the Joker into her arms, his back pressed to her lap as she crumpled to the floor to join him.

"We can fix you p-puddin'! Stay with me and I can-"

"-Shut up, Harls. It's too late for that. My eyes are goin' fuzzy as it is." He snapped, cutting her off. Tears welled in her eyes and prevented her from seeing him clearly, and she blinked quickly to expel them, wanting to look at the Joker as much as possible, before she never could again.

"What can I do?" She asked quietly, one hand sliding into his green locks, twirling with the strands, familiarising herself with their soft, unique texture for the last time. Her other hand hovered uselessly over his stomach, blood still pouring heavily from the wound and pouring around them. Soon, the scarlet liquid would reach her, soaking through her clothes and staining her skin with her beloved. She didn't care.

"Don't breathe a word of this to anyone else, d-doll… but do you remember when I was sick all that time ago?" He rasped, blood beginning to choke his words, preventing him from speaking. She nodded quickly, breath racking on sobs that she was fighting back and losing; it wasn't a conflict she wanted to have.

"Of course, Mr J- I sang you songs, kept you nourished-"

"-Sing to me. One last time, Harley girl. Don't tell anyone I asked ya to, but I wanna hear your voice sing to me. It's not the _worst_ send-off ever." He admitted begrudgingly, eyes searching hers for willingness. It took milliseconds for him to find it. She took a deep breath, despite the fact that the air faltered in her throat with grief, and opened her mouth, thinking of the most appropriate song to say farewell with.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…" She trilled, one hand stroking his locks repeatedly, the other cupping his cheek. His eyes remained locked with hers, but to her concealed horror, the brilliant jade flickers in his wide eyes were dulling, until their shine wasn't as fantastic as it used to be. She blinked as a fresh wave of tears began to trickle down her painted cheek, splashing into the Joker's hair with soft tapping.

"You make me happy, when skies are grey…" The Joker's eyes at last closed, his grin slowly returning as he began to relax, chest still rising and falling with less steadiness than before.

"You n-never know dear, how much I love you…" The blood that had been pooling in his mouth now began to spill out over his lips, contrasting with his frightfully pale pallor. His breath at last accelerated, and the blood from his lips began to pour faster, as he flailed a little in her arms, one last struggle against the inevitable. She no longer sang the lyrics, only able to croak them at best, but she was determined to see it through until the miserable end. Her loyalty would never waver, even at their goodbyes.

"Harley-" The Joker interrupted with bubbling breathy whispers, stopping her before she continued to the next lyrics.

"I… Harls, I… Goodbye." He said, each word causing more scarlet dribble to pour from his lips, staining his clothes, his neck, his skin, her skin. It was everywhere. So much blood. His head in her arms fell limp, falling to one side as a final breath escaped his bloody lips, chest collapsing down to remain still forever.

"Please don't take my sunshine away." Harley whispered, voice unable to raise any louder. Salty tears mingled with the blood trickling slowly across his face, skin now ashen, never to see life again. The Joker was dead, gone- her world was grey, lifeless. Her head hung low, and she cried and cried until the tears washed away almost all of the paint on her face, washing away with it her old life, one that was full of happiness and love. Full of the Joker.


End file.
